Jacket
by Taymontu
Summary: Dawn and Paul are stuck in a cave while it's hailing and she's cold so she decided to take his jacket without thinking of the consequences. One-shot. Pure stupidity on my part. Ikarishipping


"I'm cold!" I stated bluntly crossing my arms

I started at the plum head with frustration, out of all people to be stuck in a storm with I get him! The most annoying cold person in the world or at least the world that I live in.

"It's not my fault that you didn't grab a jacket, troublesome " He replied coldly

I shivered as the rain caused my skin to become little bumps and we were trapped in a damp cave only because Ash decided to get a cold.

"Yeah but when we freeze to death it will " I shot back

"No it will be your fault remember " He growled

_*Flashback*_

_I had just gotten out of bed and ready and was about to meet up with Ash and Brock for contest practice. _

_"Dawn honey, grab a jacket it looks like it could rain and it could get really cold " My mother instructed _

_"Okay mom" I replied in a annoyed tone _

_I skipped breakfast and brushed through my hair then passed my jacket and put on my boots and left in a hurry but when I got to the edge of the forest my phone vibrated. _

_"Ash where are you and Brock?" I asked _

_"We got sick so I sent Paul to help you " Ash replied with a cough _

_"What! WHY HIM?" I exclaimed _

_"He was walking by so I just asked him, why don't you like Paul?" Ash asked dumbly _

_"NO!" I yell then hanged up _

_I was about to leave until I felt dark eyes set on my tiny body causing shivers to go down my spine. I turned to meet eyes with Paul Shinji the most cold person I have ever met but this was my opinion and May's and Misty's and well every girls opinion. _

_"Ash sent me to train you for your contest " Hr informed _

_"Why would you help Ash?" I in a low voice _

_"I had nothing to do today and I was hoping you wouldn't be in one of your...moods " He replied as his usual cold self _

_"HEY I NEVER HAVE MOODS! I just don't like people who don't appreciate others " I snorted _

_He was about to reply until cold drops hit on our skin. I ran into the forest, which wasn't the smartest thing ever but was weirder is that Paul followed me into this forest and into the cave but before I could turn around I saw hail crack on the ground into little pieces and they could crack a skull. _

_*End Of Flashback *_

"But you didn't have to follow me! Why did you follow me?" I asked curiously as I came closer

"Ash put me in charge of you and if you get killed then I'll never get any sleep"

"Thanks, I feel so appreciated " I rolled my eyes from sarcastically comment

He stayed quiet and turned his back to me causing him to annoy me even more. I laid back against the wet walls of the cave but it felt too cold. I peeked my head over his shoulder and tapped him once, twice, three times and waited for a response so I tapped fourth time then fifth then almost a sixth but he gripped on to my wrist and faced me. I looked at him with shock he shook my wrist a little and tried to get my attention.

"What do you want troublesome? " He asked in a annoyed tone

"Give me your jacket " I ordered sternly

"No" He replied blankly then rolled back over

"PAUL!" I shook him violently then turned him to face me

"Stop shaking me Berlitz!" He yelled

_He know's my last name? Wow he only calls me Troublesome or something. _I stared at him for a quick moment then I tried to unzip his jacket and take it from him but he wouldn't let me do that. i struggled to pull off him but no budging. I pulled and tugged I really didn't care for the jacket but just that I could get attention from the stiff a rock Paul Shinji who didn't very much like to move around but rather have me pulling on him then laying in complete silence or that's what I thought.

"Would you stop" He growled looking at me with not anger just annoyance

"No I want that jacket and I don't care how I'll get but I will " I stated pounding on his chest

He didn't really care that I 'abusing' him but he did care that I was laying on him but not in a bad way just half my body on his and the other half looking at him in the eyes.

"You do know my name right?" I asked getting of the topic of his jacket

"Troublesome " He replied

"Dawn, if you pay attention then you would know!" I corrected getting closer

"I do just not to your name " He remarked with a grin

I stared at his smirk then smacked him when I got what he meant but then I feel forward from a little closer then I was before. He smirked a little more but I really didn't notice anything different till a gush of wind and water flew through the opening and gave me a quick whip of ice. I moved in closer and rested my head on his chest to get closer but he didn't seem to mind until I lifted my head up and pushed myself off and tried to get the jacket again.

"I can improvise you know" He informed

"Okay what do you suggested then?" I asked

He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around me and pulled me closer to him almost making me touch his chest. A wide blush covered my cheeks as I stared at him, he really didn't seem to mind how close we were. After a few minutes of still being cold I look outside to see the hail wasn't going to stop any time soon so I snuggled up closer to him.

"Troublesome " He whispered

"Yeah" I replied looking up

His deep onyx eyes stared into mine, I was in a trance and could't find a way out. His cold stare was now turning into a warm glance that was sucking me in, we both leaned in far enough but I tried to stop _He's a jerk! A cold faced jerk! But he's so cute! _I didn't even realize we were kissing till I felt his tongue in my mouth. He pulled the jacket closer making the warmth from his body. I pulled back for oxygen then saw Paul's irritation for stopping his little fun, I pulled myself off of him then saw disappointment in his eyes.

"Paul, did we just kiss " I asked dumbly

"That's what most people call it " He replied sarcastically

"I-I really like you Paul " I confessed laying back

"I like you too Trouble-I mean Dawn" He finally said my name

I gave him a quick kiss then noticed that it had stopped hailing but still was raining and stood up. He walked me home through the rain, I gave him another peck on the lips then went to turn the knob then turned to my new boyfriend

"Paul can I ask you one more thing " I asked

"You just did but go on " He replied

"Can I have your jacket!" I yelled

He smirked then toke it off and put it around me and with the smile I walked inside to see my mother who was worried sick over my disappearance.

"I'm so glad your home " She sobbed and strangled me

"I'm fine mom " I sighed then walk to my room

I stared at his jacket for what seems like hours and that's when I knew that it wasn't Paul's jacket anymore, it was mine...all mine.


End file.
